Kishu's Weakness
by Meg-buix
Summary: Ichigo tries to guess Kish's weakness...but does he even have one?


**Meg: this story was inspired by a true life experience!**

**Brode: "life experience?"**

**Meg: your just cranky cause i found out your weakness**

**Brode: grr**

**Meg: thanks for the idea Brodes! :)**

**Kishu's weakness**

**^_^**

_in the park_

As Ichigo Momomiya jumped and twisted with cat like reflects, dodging the close attacks of a certain green-haired alien, she once again tried to distract him so she could get away.

"so Kish" she said almost casually, dodging another slash of dragon swords "what is your weakness?"

"stop trying to distract me Koneko-chan, I know your tricks" Kish flipped in mid-air, avoiding Ichigo's claws by a hair "and even if had a weakness, which _don't _why would I tell you?"

Ichigo panted slightly "oh Kish will you just leave already, you already made me miss my date with Masaya-kun!" Ichigo was seriously mad now.

"I got an idea Itchy" said Kish slyly "we play a game. if you win, I will go, but if you lose, i get something from you"

Ichigo stopped and listened. Knowing Kish all to well, she was very suspicious of what this game would involve. And also, what would she have to give the alien if she lost?

"what game Kish?" she asked, eager to see the alien leave "and don't call me Itchy"

Kish grinned "you have five chances to guess my weakness...you can do whatever you want to find out. But, if after five guesses you still don't know, I can give you a kiss, so either way you win" he winked

Ichigo shuddered at the idea of kissing Kish, but the game didn't seem hard, plus if she told Ryou what his weakness was, she would surly get a raise.

"all right I'll play" she said "and I won't lose either!"

Kish grounded himself and Ichigo came closer. She put her hands on her hips and eyed the boy for clues as to what his weakness might be.

"hurry up Itchy, don't got all day" Kish smirked "you can ask me stuff, so long as i don't have to tell you my weakness"

"fine, can you swim?" she asked

Kish looked confused "why would you ask that?"

"because your weakness might be water!" she said grinning

"4 chances left Itchy" Kish said "I swim as well as you green hair friend!"

"grr.."

Kish sniggered. He knew she thought he wouldn't count that as a guess but this was his game. He made up the rules.

"your a boy!" shouted Ichigo

"no really..I hadn't noticed" Kish said, sarcastic "what has me being a boy got to do with my- oh"

He noticed what she was getting at.

"3 chances left!" Kish said happily "never heard of a jockstrap sweetie?"

Ichigo grumbled again before thinking. She was losing this game. "your ears are probably sensitive right?" she asked, getting desperate.

"a little" admitted Kish wriggling them"but not in a way I couldn't handle, 2 chances left"

Ichigo tried not the laugh at the sight of Kish's wriggly ears. "what about...me?" Ichigo was on her last legs now, with only two chances left before facing that dreaded kiss...

"to be honest Koneko-chan" said Kish, cupping her face in his hands "your more of a strength. Now your never going to get it, so why don't you just let me get my prize?" his arms snaked around her. She stiffened "come on Itchy..." in a desperate attempt to get away, she flailed her arms at him, hitting his exposed torso. To her surprise, he let her go suddenly, floating back quickly.

"Kish?" Ichigo was confused

"hum?" Kish acted like nothing had happened "what?"

Ichigo grinned and advanced "I still have one guess.."

Kish began to back-up, but not fast enough. Ichigo leaped forward, stabbing his stomach with wriggling fingers. Kish doubled up, laughing as he tried to squirm away

"I found your weakness!" shouted Ichigo happily "I can not believe your _ticklish!"_

she continued tickling the helpless boy "OK OK you win!" he gasped, and she stopped, grinning.

Kish had never looked like he did now. His hair was ruffled and sticking up, his eyes bright with laughter, face flushed with the embarrassment of being tickled by the enemy.

What she did next surprised the both of them, she lent up and gave him a quick peck on the lips.

"um..you won Itchy" Kish said "you don't have to kiss me"

"right" Ichigo blushed "um, see you Kish" she then rushed of towards the park gate

suddenly, Kish teleported in front of her grabbing her right arm with one hand while the other stabbed at her belly. As she laughed, his face broke into a smile

"now we are even!" he said cheerfully still tickling her, his face looked childish and bright "bie bie Kanojo!"

as he started teleporting away, Ichigo tried to get her breath back. When she though he was gone she muttered "sekushii desu ne much?" with a giggle

when she heard the fading snigger, she knew he had heard, but she didn't care. She knew she had a new way to shut him up when he annoyed her. And that made her feel great.

00

**Meg**: **see Brode, Kish is ticklish too!**

**Brode: no he's not, you made that up!**

**Meg: so? Now shut up up or I'll get your fangirls to pay me so they can tickle you!**

**Brode: grr times 12**

**Meg: hope you like my first on shot, please review!**


End file.
